S'apprivoiser
by SCAMa
Summary: Je vous laisse le soin de découvrir, ou non, cette histoire :-).
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre  


La tribu était composée de neuf personnes au total dont sept loups, gardiens de la Push. Leur chef, Sam et sa compagne Emilie étaient à la tête de la petite troupe depuis cinq ans, son second Paul, puis Jacob, Embry, Jared et son emprunte Kim, Seth et enfin Leah, la seule louve du groupe, constituaient, comme ils se plaisaient à l'appeler, « la meute ». L'ordre d'apparition de ces protagonistes était aussi l'ordre hiérarchique faisant foi au sein de la meute. S'ils étaient tous humains, leur comportement animal ressortait par certains côtés, chez certains plus que d'autres d'ailleurs...

Si Sam était respecté, Paul, lui, était redouté. Il était beaucoup plus sauvage que le reste de la troupe c'était comme si sa part animale était prépondérante sur son côté humain. Peu se risquait à l'énerver car il partait en général au quart de tour, et ne s'en laissait par compter. Sam persistait à dire qu'il se calmerait une fois que son loup aurait trouvé sa compagne mais les autres en doutaient. Paul était le plus mordant et le plus franc de la bande. A la fac, seuls Jared et Embry trainaient avec lui. Et n'oublions pas la gente féminine.

Paul la collectionnait à la pelle et avait une réputation de « coup du siècle ». Il était colporté qu'il était tout sauf doux avec sa partenaire et qu'il détestait être dominé. Ce qui correspondait, en somme, plutôt bien à son côté rebelle et à son caractère loup.

**xXx**

En cette fin d'après-midi d'août, ils étaient, comme à leur habitude, tous regroupés chez Émilie pour déguster un des derniers barbecues de l'été.

Le soleil était à son zénith et Embry et Paul en profitaient pour tester leur aptitude au polo dans la piscine qu'Émilie et Sam avaient faite construire l'année dernière. Le climat de la Push, peu propice aux éclaircies, avait convaincu le couple de construire un abri autour de la piscine, qu'ils pouvaient ouvrir en cas de beau temps. Ils pouvaient ainsi également en profiter en plein hiver.

Jacob lézardait au soleil en compagnie d'Émilie tandis que Seth aidait Sam avec les brochettes. Il faut dire qu'avec sept estomacs de loups à nourrir, la quantité de viandes était impressionnante. Les filles s'étaient chargées de faire diverses salades : de tomates, de maïs, de céleri et de pommes de terre, la préférée de Kim. Cette dernière s'entendait très bien avec Leah mais moyennement avec Émilie, elles avaient peu de choses en commun. Kim restait donc souvent avec Jared, de peur de s'ennuyer puisque Leah évitait toujours de s'approcher de trop près du couple.

Kim et Leah s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées lorsque les garçons partaient en patrouille. Kim appréciait la franchise de Leah et Leah, quant à elle, estimait à sa juste valeur le calme et la sérénité que dégageait la jeune femme. Elles suivaient toutes deux les mêmes études en langues et se retrouvaient sur plusieurs passions communes : la lecture, l'athlétisme et la bonne cuisine. D'ailleurs, Leah s'amusait à charrier de temps en temps Jared sur la petite brioche qu'il avait prise depuis peu. Kim tentait de le réconforter en lui affirmant que c'était faux mais Leah avait réussi à l'embarrasser et ce dernier s'était décidé à se remettre plus sérieusement au sport.

Depuis quelques temps, les patrouilles se faisaient plus rares ; leur territoire n'ayant pas vu passer de vampires depuis environ un an et demi.

Parlons-nous du sujet qui fâche ? De la famille Cullen, par exemple ? Et bien oui, si les loups avaient beaucoup moins de vampires à se mettre sous la dent, c'est aussi parce que la famille Cullen avait déserté leur résidence pour profiter des vastes étendues sauvages canadiennes. Bella avait souhaité s'éloigner de la Push après avoir dû faire face à la perte de son bébé. La petite fille d'Edward et Bella n'avait pas survécu et était morte à la naissance.

Curieusement, Jacob n'avait pas été bouleversé pendant des jours. Il avait accepté que son amie d'enfance refasse sa vie ailleurs et finalement, il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Il profitait du temps qu'il avait pour rendre davantage visite à sa sœur Rachel qui habitait maintenant le Texas. Billy venait avec lui, quand les affaires à la Push le lui permettaient.

\- **Penses-tu que cela suffira ?** demanda Kim à Sam.

\- **Je l'espère, sinon j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir me retenir de croquer dans des mollets innocents,** rigola Sam.

Émilie sourit à la réplique de son compagnon et retourna à son bouquin, tout en écoutant distraitement ce que lui contait Jacob.

Embry sortit de l'eau et alla directement voir Kim.

\- **Kim, dis-moi, as-tu eu des nouvelles ?**

\- **Vas-tu me le demander toutes les cinq minutes, Embry ? Tu en deviens exaspérant**. Kim roula des yeux, profondément agacée qu'Embry remette le sujet sur la table.

\- **Je n'y peux rien, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends de la revoir. Tu imagines que nous ne l'avons plus vue depuis quoi, dix ans ! C'est bien beau d'envoyer des lettres mais ça ne comble pas son absence !**

Kim sourit devant l'impatience évidente d'Embry. À elle aussi, leur meilleure amie lui manquait.

Elles se connaissaient depuis la maternelle et avaient fait la connaissance d'Embry en CP. Tous trois étaient très vite devenus inséparables et n'étaient pas en reste quand il s'agissait de faire quelques bêtises - même si l'investigateur était souvent Embry.

Voilà dix ans, bientôt onze que leur amie avait été forcée de quitter la Push. Ses parents avaient divorcé et sa mère l'avait emmenée avec elle en Europe, en Allemagne plus précisément.

Elle avait pris contact avec ses deux amis, avec qui elle s'était toujours attachée à garder des liens, pour les tenir informés de sa prochaine venue dans le cadre d'un stage de césure. Kim lui avait proposé de venir une semaine avant la rentrée, histoire de faire connaissance avec le reste du groupe et de prendre ses marques.

Elle n'allait pas être à proprement parler à la Push mais travaillerait non loin de là, à Port Angeles.

**xXx**

Sam était en train d'assaisonner la viande, quand il entendit un bruit de moteur. Se tournant légèrement pour observer le nouvel arrivant, il remarqua alors une jeune femme.

Elle venait de stopper son véhicule et d'ôter sa ceinture de sécurité. Elle prit son sac à main qui trônait sur le siège passager et ouvrit la portière.

Sam l'observa plus en détails. Elle portait un débardeur léger en coton, de couleur jaune, et un short jeans avec de petites spartiates brunes. Son regard lui était caché par une paire de lunettes de soleil. Ses cheveux, de couleur blond foncé, reflétaient la lumière du soleil et elle aurait pu paraître plus blonde qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, tellement le soleil tapait fort et éclaircissait sa chevelure.

La jeune femme ne remarqua pas tout de suite Sam, légèrement dissimulé derrière un buisson et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée quand elle entendit un énorme « splash ». Elle orienta son regard dans la direction du bruit, en posant sa main droite sur son cœur, sans doute surprise du bruit. Aussitôt qu'elle vit Sam, elle eut un léger mouvement de recul, à peine perceptible mais que Sam nota.

Il prit la décision d'aller vers la nouvelle venue, et confia la cuisson de la viande à Seth, plus qu'heureux de s'en occuper.

Être celui qui fournissait la nourriture au pack était quelque chose d'important au sein de la meute. Même si dans la nature, les loups chassaient en meute et respectaient scrupuleusement l'ordre hiérarchique lorsqu'il était question de se mettre à table, le fait de confier cette responsabilité au plus jeune de la meute montrait combien Sam estimait chacun et mettait de côté, pour un temps, la hiérarchie naturelle qui s'était établie entre eux.

Plus Sam avançait, plus la jeune femme reculait et cherchait à se rapprocher inconsciemment d'un lieu plus sûr, en l'occurrence sa voiture. Sam stoppa son avancée et fronça les sourcils. Il ne pensait pourtant pas adopter une attitude agressive en venant à son encontre mais la nouvelle arrivée ne le voyait sans doute pas de ce point de vue.

Toutefois, à la surprise de Sam, c'est elle qui lui adressa la parole.

\- **Excusez-moi, je crois que je me suis perdue, je cherche la maison de...** Elle regarda son papier, qu'elle tenait dans sa main depuis son arrivée. **De Sam et d'Émilie,** dit-elle en relevant la tête.

\- **Vous ne vous êtes pas trompée. Je suis Sam.**

\- **Oh, enchanté, veuillez m'excuser mais vous avez une carrure assez... imposante...** Elle s'empressa de se rapprocher du maître des lieux et de lui serrer la main. **J'avoue avoir un peu pris peur en vous voyant, vous comprenez, il n'y a pas d'autres maisons aux alentours, alors...**

Sam la coupa en rigolant et en lui affirmant qu'il comprenait tout à fait son point de vue. S'il avait une carrure de crevettes comme elle, nul doute qu'il aurait été également sur ses gardes, continua-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit ; cet homme semblait charmant et sa méfiance fondit donc comme neige au soleil, au fil de leur discussion.

Le premier à venir voir ce qu'il se passe fut Paul. Il était sorti de la piscine il y a seulement quelques minutes puisque les gouttes d'eau qui lui léchaient la peau n'avaient pas complétement disparu, malgré les forts rayons.

Il se rapprocha de Sam en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. Le jeune homme ne remarqua pas tout de suite leur invitée, étant caché derrière Paul il était néanmoins sûr d'avoir détecté une nouvelle odeur et s'était laissé porter par celle-ci.

A un mètre de Sam, il vit enfin la jeune femme. Si Paul eut un temps d'arrêt, la nouvelle venue se renferma à nouveau et chercha à se cacher derrière le chef de meute.

Ce comportement irrita derechef Paul, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Son humeur se dégrada davantage lorsqu'il s'aperçut que plus il cherchait à s'approcher, plus la jeune personne se recroquevillait.

Embry désamorça la situation, en arrivant et en reconnaissant la nouvelle arrivée.

\- **Sarah** **!** s'écria-t-il. Il se précipita sur elle, et la souleva dans ses bras en la faisant tourner. Sarah éclata de rire et tenta tant bien que mal de s'accrocher au cou de son meilleur ami.

Son cri avait alerté le reste du groupe qui joignit les quatre personnes.

Embry ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher la jeune femme, même pas quand Kim la prit à son tour dans ses bras, en la serrant très fort. Il formait un trio qui semblait inébranlable.

\- **Quelqu'un peut-il nous expliquer qui c'est ?** demanda une voix, assez agacée.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Autour d'une table

Paul avait posé une question et comptait bien avoir une réponse. Il fixait les deux personnes devant lui, le regard plutôt sombre.

Sarah ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise devant le regard peu amical que lui accordait le jeune homme. Elle chercha à se fondre dans les bras d'Embry et se blottit davantage contre lui. Elle ne parvenait pas à quitter ses yeux couleur corbeau qui la fixaient aussi intensément. Embry dévisagea à son tour son ami et fronça les sourcils.

De toute évidence, il avait du mal à comprendre l'animosité que dégageait son ami. Certes, Paul n'était pas réputé pour être le plus sociable d'entre eux, mais il se gardait en général d'intervenir en direct et préférait observer en silence, en retrait.

Il caressa en douceur le dos de sa meilleure amie, cherchant à la rassurer. Embry la tourna vers lui en exerçant une pression de sa main droite, posée sur la hanche de la jeune femme.

\- **Eh, tout va bien. Regarde moi Cher.**

Sarah plongea dans les yeux d'Embry et parvint à retrouver petit à petit son calme. Seul lui était au courant, elle n'avait pas souhaité en parler à Kim pour des raisons évidentes, du moins, raisons qu'elle pensait et estimait évidentes à l'époque.

\- **Je suis vraiment contente de te revoir ! Tu m'as beaucoup manqué.**

Sarah se dégagea en douceur des bras de son ami et enlaça Kim, qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Jared s'approcha à son tour ; il avait tellement entendu parler de la meilleure amie de Kim et d'Embry, que sa curiosité prit le dessus et qu'il engagea le dialogue.

\- **Bonjour, je suis Jared. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi et je suis plus que ravi d'enfin faire ta connaissance !**

Sarah, un peu sur la réserve, fixa la main tendue devant elle. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et se décida à enlacer également le nouvel arrivant.

Ne faisant qu'un mètre soixante-neuf, elle se retrouvait sur la point des pieds alors que Jared devait se pencher légèrement.

\- **Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin daigner me répondre ?** Paul en avait assez qu'on l'ignore. Ou peut-être était-ce de voir passer la jeune femme de bras en bras ?

Le compagnon de Kim sentit tout de suite la jeune femme se figer et se tourna, mécontent, vers son ami.

\- **Paul, calme-toi enfin. Pourquoi es-tu aussi agressif ?**

\- **Non mais c'est une blague. Je te rappelle que nous sommes censés « filtrer » les personnes qui s'approchent de notre territoire. Manifestement certaines personnes attendaient sa venue et n'ont pas cru bon de nous en avertir. Tu imagines si...**

\- **On ne va pas en faire toute une histoire. Oui, nous ne vous avons pas prévenus de sa venue parce que nous ne savions pas vraiment si elle allait venir. On l'a invitée, Kim et moi, à venir passer une semaine avec nous avant le début de son stage mais nous n'avons jamais eu confirmation qu'elle viendrait.  
Et puis, soit dit en passant, je me demande si c'était une bonne idée, compte tenue de l'accueil qui vient de lui être réservé de ta part.**

\- **Embry, s'il-te-plaît...** Sarah agrippa gentiment le bras d'Embry pour le calmer. Il se tourna vers elle et l'entraina vers l'autre côté de la maison, sans un mot.

Paul était resté planté là, faisant face au reste de la bande.

Il ne s'expliquait pas lui-même son agressivité envers la nouvelle venue et semblait perdu.

Jacob finit par lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos et l'entraina à la suite des trois meilleurs amis. « **Allez vieux, allons-y** ».

**xXx**

Kim alla chercher à boire à son amie tandis qu'Embry ne la quittait pas d'une semelle. De là où elle était, toute la bande pouvait entendre les milliers de questions qu'Embry posait, ne laissant même pas le temps à la jeune femme d'y répondre.

Sarah finit par éclater de rire et Embry fit la moue. Il retrouva finalement le sourire lorsqu'elle l'enlaça à nouveau en lui glissant à l'oreille qu'il lui avait vraiment beaucoup manqué.

\- **Et une margarita, une !** Kim revint et tendit le verre à sa meilleure amie.

D'un accord silencieux, les hommes restèrent près du barbecue et laissèrent un peu d'intimité aux trois amis nouvellement réunis.

Sarah finit par leur apprendre que son copain devait arriver normalement demain et qu'il avait booké une maison à côté d'un lac.

\- **Tu as un copain ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? Il s'appelle comment ? Il fait quoi ?**

\- **Laisse-lui en placer une Kim.**

\- **Tu peux parler, tu l'asphyxiais littéralement de questions il n'y a même pas deux minutes !**

\- **Les gars, les gars calmez-vous !** **Mmh, alors, il s'appelle Tom et il travaille dans une boîte aéronautique. On s'est rencontrés il y a très peu de temps, deux mois pour être exacte. Il n'a pas encore pris ses vacances donc je lui ai proposé de venir me rejoindre. Il ne restera que trois jours, il a prévu de rejoindre un de ses amis qui passe ses vacances au Costa Rica. Tenez, j'ai une photo de lui dans mon portefeuille.**

\- **Plutôt pas mal.**

\- **Oui, potable.**

\- **Arrête de faire la tête Embry, tu n'allais pas rester le seul garçon à avoir le droit de l'approcher !**

\- **Mais tu seras toujours mon petit bouchon préféré !** Sarah taquinait son ami ; elle savait que le rôle de grand frère protecteur lui tenait à cœur. Combien de fois dans ses lettres, elle avait dû lire ses mises en garde, ses conseils, ses remontrances quand elle lui disait qu'elle était sortie et qu'elle était rentrée à telle heure, sans personne pour l'accompagner.

Mais Sarah aimait ça, elle avait l'impression qu'il était à deux pâtés de maison de là où elle se trouvait et qu'il pourrait venir l'aider si l'occasion se présentait. Il parvenait à la faire se sentir protégée.

De loin, Paul observait leur manège. Il détaillait sans retenue la nouvelle venue. Ses compagnons s'en moquaient d'ailleurs discrètement.

Paul posa son verre et se rapprocha des trois comparses, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. « **15 minutes, ça va, c'est plus qu'assez** ». Il pensa leur avoir laissé assez de temps pour papoter de choses et d'autres, les discussions plus « intimes » ne seraient certainement pas abordées ici, en présence de tout le monde.

Sam leva les yeux de ses grillades et l'observa à la dérobée. Il connaissait le tempérament de Paul mieux que personne et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'anxiété.

\- **Je peux m'asseoir ?**

Sarah était sur un transat, appuyé contre Embry, tandis que Kim occupait celui en face d'eux. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête. Elle se fermait comme une huître à nouveau.

A y repenser, elle ne s'était adressée à personne depuis son arrivée.

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'arrivée de Paul fut l'élément déclencheur, et le groupe se rapprocha pour saluer leur nouvelle invitée.

Emilie partit par la suite chercher de quoi dresser la table, aidée de son compagnon tandis que Jared avait repris le rôle de cuistot.

Un léger malaise régnait parmi les quatre personnes restantes, malaise que s'empressa de dissiper Embry.

\- **Ne fais pas attention à lui, il aboie beaucoup mais ne mord pas.**

Paul n'apprécia pas vraiment la comparaison et serra les dents.

Sarah se contentait d'observer le jeune homme, elle le sentait tendu et ça la rendait, à son tour, nerveuse.

Paul détourna les yeux et fit comme s'il ne sentait pas le poids du regard de la jeune femme. Il s'adressa à Kim et ils discutèrent tous deux des derniers matchs des Panthers, l'équipe locale de baseball. C'était une passion que les deux avaient en commun. Outre le fait que Paul était fan de pas mal de sports, le baseball était LE sport favori de Kim.

**xXx**

\- **A table !**

Tous se levèrent, Embry décolla telle une fusée et se lécha les babines devant les morceaux de viande disposés dans les deux plats répartis sur la table, assez grande pour accueillir un régiment.

\- **Miam, miam, je meurs de faim.**

Sarah et Paul furent les derniers à se lever et prirent donc les dernières places disponibles. Ils se retrouvèrent donc l'un à côté de l'autre.

Les plats circulaient entre les convives et les discussions étaient animées. Paul, qui se retrouvait en bout de table, n'avait que Sarah pour voisine.

Il sentait également qu'elle était nerveuse et prit sur lui pour engager la conversation.

\- **Alors, d'où viens-tu exactement ? Oh pardon, est-ce que tu en veux ?**

Paul avait posé le plat après s'être servi et s'aperçut alors de ses mauvaises manières.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

\- **Tu as oublié ta langue dans l'avion ou... ?**

Embry soupira, ça y est, Paul attaquait... Il ne savait pas où il mettait les pieds. Son amie pouvait se révéler très mordante, si on la titillait.

\- **Au moins, je ne risque pas de la perdre dans ta bouche.**

Paul ouvrit les yeux ronds.

\- **Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te préciser Paul que l'on parlait de tout le monde dans nos lettres. Ce qui inclut donc tes frasques...**

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Sarah se permit un léger sourire mais le perdit vite quand Paul lui glissa à l'oreille que ça restait à prouver.

\- **Paul, ferme-la tu veux. Elle est déjà prise.**

Embry, assis à la gauche de Sarah, n'appréciait pas vraiment que son ami se permette ce genre de commentaires.

\- **Je crois qu'elle est assez grande pour se défendre toute seule**, ironisa Paul.

\- **Ecoute, tu ne la connais pas donc...**

\- **Embry, s'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas de scandale. Il ne disait rien de mal, tu sais que ça vient de moi...**

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le trio. Embry s'excusa platement et les discussions reprirent bon train, comme si de rien n'était.

\- **Je suis désolé si je t'ai mise mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je cherchais simplement à te taquiner. **

\- **Écoute Paul, Embry a raison, tu ne me connais pas. Je ne vais pas te dévoiler ma vie comme ça parce que nous nous connaissons depuis deux minutes. Sache juste que j'ai vécu une mauvaise... expérience... si je puis dire, qui m'a plutôt chamboulée et dont j'ai encore du mal à m'échapper. Mais j'y travaille**, finit-elle avec le sourire.

« **Pourquoi je lui parle de ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions amis... Et puis, surtout, c'est celui qui s'est montré le plus dérangé par ma présence** ». Sarah s'interrogeait. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se dévoiler. Même ses meilleurs amis devaient lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle écoutait et donnait son avis, ses conseils à ses amis mais n'aimait pas vraiment parler d'elle.

Elle préférait focaliser son attention sur les soucis de ses amis que de parler de ses propres traquas. Ça avait toujours été comme ça et ses amis avaient fini par s'y faire. Embry moins que Kim, parce qu'il était du même coup assez difficile de percevoir quand ça n'allait pas puisque la jeune femme était constamment de bonne humeur.

C'était à double tranchant. Soit elle allait bien, soit elle allait mal. Il n'y avait pas de juste milieu. Mais dans le deuxième cas, elle se retranchait chez elle et préférait s'isoler pour réfléchir à la situation.  
Soit tu étais ami avec Sarah, soit tu ne l'étais pas. Son caractère était entier et les nuances de gris se faisaient rares.

Mais, les deux amis avaient fini par s'en accommoder. Son caractère avait ses bons côtés également. Lorsqu'elle accordait sa confiance à quelqu'un et qu'elle se décidait à le laisser entrer dans sa sphère privée, vous pouviez lui demander n'importe quoi, elle chercherait toujours un moyen de vous satisfaire. Elle donnait tout mais reprenait aussi tout, lorsqu'on la trahissait. Elle était un peu comme Paul en fait...

Ce dernier d'ailleurs était intrigué. C'était bien la première fois qu'une fille ne lui léchait pas les bottes et ne cherchait pas à entrer en contact avec lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre...

Il avait déjà remarqué ses yeux verts qui prenaient une teinte encore plus claire au soleil, son nez grec et sa fine bouche qui rendait le tout harmonieux.

En voulant attraper un bout de pain dans le panier, la main de Paul rencontra celle de sa voisine. Paul eut le temps d'apercevoir une ligne foncée qui se dessinait sur l'intérieur de son poignet, comme Sarah retirait sa main.

La jeune femme ramena son bras autour de sa taille, souhaitant le cacher à sa vue. Elle regardait Paul, qui lui, continuait de fixer son bras. Il sentit monter la pression en lui. Il voyait sans cesse l'image de la marque défiler devant ses yeux et sa tension montait crescendo.

Etant un enfant plutôt turbulent, il s'était souvent retrouvé dans des bagarres, qu'il avait d'ailleurs souvent lui même initiées. Nul doute que cette marque provenait d'un bâton ou de quelque de chose dans ce goût-là.

Sarah, quant à elle, se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle était presque sûre que Paul avait vu sa marque et en devint convaincue quand elle le vit fixer son bras. Il approcha sa main et avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser un mouvement, il l'avait agrippée en douceur.

Il retourna délicatement son bras et regarda la marque, tout en s'assurant que personne ne regardait dans leur direction. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Paul lut la supplique muette dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui semblaient lui dire « **Ne dis rien** ».


End file.
